User talk:Icewish/Archive4
Hi Icy! I just did some chararts for Nightwhisper... The one on the bottom is an alternate version from lighting in a story...[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I know. I told you it was bad. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 04:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 16:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle Okay, I made a charart with the new Warrior blank. It's the warrior blank, right? XD Nice? Do I put this on the approval page, or just post it it on the page I want to? Prickle! 16:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Queen blank. Thankfully she was a queen and is a queen at the moment. So where do I post it? Prickle! 16:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank-you. I'm still working on the elder blank. I hope to have it in by tomorrow :) Finally. Where do I put it? Prickle! 17:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The light source is the sun that's right bove her head. Let me re-upload it, I'll try to make it look more obvious. Prickle! 17:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Check it out. Prickle! 17:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What breaks? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Charart I haven't done chararts in a long time. Look good now? Prickle! 17:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to take them down, because I realized none of my drawings stand a chance against yours, Moss's, Silver's, or Icefern's... XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy, Can you do me a charat? I suck at them. Litteraly. Kay, heres what SHE looks like Fur color: Orange with white scruff/belly and paws, and top half of tail. Eye color: Ocean blue. Long hair or short hair: Short-hair Rank: Warrior Any special markings: Missing part of ear. So, please make it? I'd really appreciate it :) [[User:Thejenster3|✯Treelight ✯]] 19:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, okay, thanks. Also, I made my own charat but soon removed it..is that OK? I didn't know it was against the rules, I'm super duper super duper super duper (For 3 hours repeated) sorry. Wow thats great, thanks! I'll put it on when I'm allowed, k? ✯Treelight ✯ 20:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Looks awesome! :D My only suggestion is that you make some sort of tuft of fur on the head or something, or (if you've seen my Badgerface for the contest) something like that maybe? (btw, I didn't enter Finn because after I drew him I drew Badgerface and I thought it looked better. :)) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :) The changed didn't show up on my talk page, but it did in the new photos. I love it! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome :)Tigerfoot 22:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you leave chatroom?Tigerfoot 22:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok that's fineTigerfoot 23:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat?Tigerfoot 01:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) XD she's so cute, thanks!Silverstar 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My new fanfic series Ok, I was flipping through some notebooks of mine and I fund a series of fanatics I had written called "StarClan Speaks" The first fanfic was long forgotten and I rememBered a couple names, whiched appeared in Mossstar's Omen. I read it, and I really wanted to rewrite the series. :) So be on the lookout for "The Winds of Change!" :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! Silver wanted to know if you had anything to say about this charart: SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I totally had to redo it, but, well, there it is... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I did the ginger tabby and ginger cats. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern - ]] [[User talk:Icefern| be ''ever]] in your favor ' 16:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There, Friend Hi Icy, I just saw Skymist's and Rowan's messages on my talk page. I can't believe they'd do that to me, I thought they were my REAL friends no matter what, buuut NO! I just told Skymist's on her talk page that I quit WCCRP and chose to stay here on your wiki. I also saw your message on her talk page and thanks for sticking up for me, you're a super awesome great friend. :D Heck, their mission to guilt me back to their wiki did not work at all! Sucks for them! :) Also, I know a real friend from a fake one, and that real friend is you my chum. ^_^ (Does calling you "Chum." weird to you???)BTW, what national park did ya go to? Yellowstone? Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 08:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! Congrats on 10,000! Oh, did you see the spam Icewhisker did to Icefern's page? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 19:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Look at her user page. She said "if you want to see a user that is a noob, check here" with a link to my page. >:( SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh XD I am so easily offended... Sometimes I take thing very hardly... I'll delete that message to her XD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind. :D It's Silver Moon. I liked Tiger's name soooo much, I made it my username XD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) If u leave us, make sure you visit us tons, Icy! We'll miss you! :( :( Silverstar 16:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) GOOD!!! Hopefully u forget about leaving then. :P Silverstar 16:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Aw, they're sooo cute! <3 I like Avi Luna's hair too. XD Silverstar 14:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd try to make a chibi, but i stink. XD How's Honeysky's Loss?Silverstar 14:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, IDK. But i'm trying to create an illistartion for Honeysky's loss.Silverstar 14:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat?Tigerfoot 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I made a new wiki called Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki, I was wondering if you could help me out with some things.Tigerfoot 02:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but Silverwhisker gives me all the help i need, she's my sister! :) Duskstar (talk) 17:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Silverwhisker told me to join. She also made me a sig.Duskstar (talk) 17:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) she's helping me. and uhhh, Icy....? Can i join Desertclan as the leader, Silverwhisker told me to ask....Duskstar (talk) 17:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) poop, is there any oopenings anywhere for leader?Duskstar (talk) 17:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ok.....Silverwhisker says hi. She can't get on cuse we only have one computer.Duskstar (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh Icy, can you help explain Roleplaying to my brother, Duskstar? I'm having troubles with him. XD Silverstar 23:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What's TECHNA about? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) How's this for Dyalina's egg?Silverstar 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, how'bout now?Silverstar 17:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) What? It's my cat's daughter. (Sharpstar's) They aren't related in any way, accept for being Icyfang's daughter-in-law.... I don't know what you mean... ???? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :D I mess up so much too xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Can we just pretend that you didnt know what I told Silver? xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 23:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I actually succeded shading!!!! :D I was too stupid to do earpink and the nose before shading... but who cares? XD As you see in some parts, and accidentally erased some of the shading, but that was when I was erasing waste. I didn't know what color to choose, so I chose teal. X3 I call her Aurora. :) Oh sorry... that was me. xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dis better? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I added shading to the eyes, but I'm not sure. This is my personal charart. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) grrr, Icy, you know how much i want to make Feather's charart? Every time i use "Bucket of Paint" on the rogue blanks, it makes the background gray too. DXSilverstar 16:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I'm new to this stuff. @_@ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Contest Hey, I drew the main character from my new fanfic, Jake, but there's no dog category for the drawing contest. Could I possibly enter him in the wolf category? He's a dog... and he joins a wolf pack.... if I can't enter Jake, I can enter Rain. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Better? Ugh, this is so confusing. @_@ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, I drew Rain too. :) She's actually the best wolf I've drawn so far. (even better than the Mnemosyne I drew a while back) :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is better. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is ok! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this is a tabby..... but.... I dunno. Blurred stripes and lightened earpink. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yus. :) (btw I'll start NOT thumbing chararts so ur page won't get clogged. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Tortie You might have been expecting a calico, but this is a style of torties that I like. My aunt's cat has a pelt design similar to this. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. XD I won't do that. XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm flipping out! OH. MY. GAWD. I am flipping out so much I might have a heart attack. O__O On Minecraft, today, Erik's brother and his friend were on when I was. And get this, this is what his bro said: "(my name) erik thinks ur pretty" WHAT. THE. (BEEP). He might have been joking, but still, there's hope! :DDDD Sorry I'm talking about my personal life, but i am literally having a seziure. (not really. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I bet ur pretty! :) (Maybe that sounded weird, but I highly doubt you look like you think you look) I think I look terrible, yet this whole thing happened. Icy, I hope one day you expirience it too. :)❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *sighs*.....Men..... *shakes head* XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Boys aren't men unless they've ridden G-Force at the county fair.... XD And they expect ME to be scared.... XD❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I hope Pikachu isn't taken... all of my other favs have. XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll still have a Pikachu, if that's not taken. If there is a Pikachu... well, screw that, I'm naming it Thunder. :3 ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Nihao, Icy! Are you still working on Chararts? I think you should work on the apprentice chararts next. ;)Silverstar 16:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, RP? Clans i'm in the mood for rping in...: PC, ShC, MC, DC.Silverstar 16:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Just Type in: Cat Clans Wiki on Google. :) Spread the word! ;) Silverstar 17:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ok, here it is :) :http://catclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Clans_Wiki Silverstar 17:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I've gotta get off. :( This is what my horse looks like: White she-horse. (I luffs white horses! <3) Name......Cloudy.Silverstar 22:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Really?! Thanks! I'll be as active as I can :)Tigerfoot 13:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Can Photina secretly be Blaire's mother? and can you make me a new sig?Tigerfoot 20:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Icewish :)Tigerfoot 21:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and sure. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW]] [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 15:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) If I recall Correctly... You did say that whenever I became a warrior, I'll be Icewhisker's mentor, right? Just checking to be sure. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 16:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) How did you draw Photina, Sweety and Spina? Becvause I want Blaire to have a picture and I don't want to bother you by asking you to draw her picture.Tigerfoot 20:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds hard, I draw like my 8-year old cousin. Uh, you said you wouldn't mind drawing Blaire. I'd like that, I want her picture to look good. Thanks for that and I will practice drawing with the steps you gave me though :) Tigerfoot 21:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot :)Tigerfoot 21:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It's great! Thanks a lot :)Tigerfoot 16:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) How come in WindClan, they have cats with wings? Can I have a cat with wings like that?Tigerfoot 23:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I was just suggesting an idea with OcelotClan being like SkyClan. But okay.Tigerfoot 16:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Um...hi.This is Starrynight48 and (gee,doesn't this sound like a phone call?) you mentioned that you do chararts-can you do one for my first ever roleplay cat? His name is Sparkpaw and he is creamy brown with riverblue eyes-kind of like Eevee as a cat.Starrynight48 (talk) 02:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Hi (can i call you Icy). What do you mean by correct categories?Starrynight48 (talk) 02:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Icy im sorry to keep bugging you but what exactly did you edit on Sparkpaw?Starrynight48 (talk) 02:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Icy how do you write a fanfic?Starrynight48 (talk) 21:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Where?Starrynight48 (talk) 21:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 How?Starrynight48 (talk) 21:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Sorry I've been inactive, I had summer camp. 22:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to log in, the previous message was mine. :P ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) E ShC RP Title says it all! :D Prickle! 23:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) What is your post? I can post it! Also, is that deleted blog new rule thing about deleting inactive fanfiction a rule? Prickle! 23:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It was if you don't finish unfinished fanficiton, it will be deleted as a new rule. Post? Prickle! 23:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Icy, can i make your wolf Juno in Aqua Pack have pups? I don't have a wolf yet.Starrynight48 (talk) 02:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Read my first fanfic, please. it's called No Rouges Allowed!Starrynight48 (talk) 02:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 Have chu read my new story, Stranded?Silverstar 17:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy,could you do a charart for my Dark Dragon Tribe egg? It's purple with turquoise spirals.Starrynight48 (talk) 00:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 p.s call me star Can you go to chat?Tigerfoot 21:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Drawing I know you want to quite drawing and you might not take drawing requests, but I was wondering if you could do a drawing of one of my rp characters (Not Viridis) I understand if you don't want to. What is Tiger's wiki? Prickle! 22:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) How's this for Glaciercreek's Warrior Charart?Silverstar 00:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. (And i made the background transparent. X3)Silverstar 01:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Srry, but i don't know a thing about Mario. XDSilverstar 01:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd like the drawing to be a surprise with a few exceptions: No anthro, not virdis, brambleprickle, prickletalon, Elf or Aga, I'm already making drawings for them. Prickle! 14:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Icy, I could join the projecs in we get active on them.... Are they shut down yet? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) K! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, now adays we just make fanfiction whenever. :P ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) And is it okay if I go ahead and delete all the characters that I know have been adopted from the character adoption page? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC) xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Can u tell me which Clans their in, and what's wrong with them? Silverstar 16:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I think I know the answer but i'm gonna ask anyway, can I write a fanfic about OcelotClan?Tigerfoot 17:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and ok! :)Tigerfoot 17:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering, I think we should go through the articles and put he Charcat in every one of them, and fix the images so they aren't thumbed. Yes? No? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. :) This is like a, "clean up the wiki" day. xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) K! I'll hop to it! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Pencil sketch, those in my opinion are the best :D Prickle! 19:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! Prickle! 19:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Egg Is this a good egg? Can you approve it if it is? Prickle! 21:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it seems really hard. Prickle! 21:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Really?! Awesome! Prickle! 21:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Blanks? I was wondering, since some dragons are western dragons, eastern dragons, and ampitheres, should we make blanks fr them? I totally agree if your agaainst this. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) One, I put in the RiverClan leader spot: Position Open. Two, Chu accidently added Lightningblaze. (But as in apprentice) She's fixed up. ;)Silverstar 15:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Thanks so much, icy! Prickle! 23:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I might ask for another one sometime in the way off future :P I just love your drawings! Prickle! 00:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Chararts Out of curiosity, would you mind if I replace the old chararts with the new ones? (I mean the pages that still use the old chararts) ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 15:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay and thanks ^_^ ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 15:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) xD I was in bed when I read your message, but I'll roleplay right now if you like! xD And thanks so much for making me deputy of PI! :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy! How do you get a wiki spotlight? Just wondering, please get back to me asap! :D SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 14:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy! I saw the community message, and I wanted to share my Clan idea--- EnchantedClan! EnchantesClan is an odd Clan with special powers; such as fortune-telling, mind-reading, element-controlling, "magical" cats! They thrive in mild conditions; in a thin deciduous forest. A small mountain chain encloses the Clan from all other cats. The forest is "enchanted" by many types of wildlife. Please consider my choice for voting!!! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! I kinda failed at wording it, though... xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) How about LightningClan. They live in a wierd part of a forest where it is always storming. I mean always, it never stops. They have grown use to the storming.Tigerfoot 21:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SOOOO much for making me an Admin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :))))))))))))))))))Tigerfoot 21:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You go to "Help" under your icon that brings you to your user page on the top right. Then go to "Managing Your Account", and select "Username Help" or whatever it's called. Read the page and there's a link to a page that changes your username in about a few hours to a few days. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead! :D SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hiyo! Hi! I believe we've met before, on chat. I looked around, and it's an awesome wiki! Yes I am friends with Faolan ;) I'm having trouble with my siggie though. I changed it on my preferences, but it's not working. Any way to fix it? 04:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I changed my username, so you probably don't know me XD we met on the Warriors: Cat and Clans wiki. Also, I did change it to that, but it didn't work then either :( BTW I 'love '''your drawings! I'd never be able to draw like that, as you can see from my user pic. 04:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I don't mind! Just tell me where to start and I'll start editing! 05:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And the background? Thats a box X3 It worked! 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Can I join Charart? Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I wanted to comment xD Sure, I will. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Srry, my computer's internet has been crazy. :( (I was also cleaning the house, and swimming at the Great Wolf Lodge with an old friend. XD)Silverstar 21:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) My clan entry: WaterClan! Cats who breath water, and live underwater......Silverstar 22:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) OF COURSE NOT! What would make you think that about yourself? =P And if you believe what you think, it's okay to be a little stern sometimes.People can't be nicey nicey all their lives. =P ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What?!? The page is still there! All I did is ask to adopt cats, I checked in the page history! You reverted my edit of asking to adopt, not deleting the page! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm like "What???? I would NEVER do that!" xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) If your not too busy, do you want to chat =3 Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 18:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea for a new clan, we could do a DigiClan, as in Digimon Clan. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 19:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, uh, I was doing some polls on my profile page but they got messed up and I don't know how. This may seem dumb but can you help me with them?Tigerfoot 21:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering who could be my mentor in Charart. Also, I need help with addind shadows. I really bad at it, as you can see here: which tool should I use? Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Thanks for the help with the polls:)Tigerfoot 13:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) .....Creepy... Hopefully it isn't glitches or something.... x.x ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No, don't worry, I knew it was a puppet. xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) uh, Icewish, where's my clan, StormClan? -_- I have to delete Hurricanestar's life if its not there, cuase the story won't make since then.Silverstar 19:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Cane you read my story Volenose's Judgement and vote on its poll?Tigerfoot 21:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I create a FanFic clan? I'm getting kind of tired of having to just use one character from a clan -.- Also, I'm still trying to do a good Charart, here's what I got of Hecate: Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I mean, I keep seeing these clans I haven't seen before, and after the name it says 'Fan Fiction Clan'. And the Charart, yeah, I was haing trouble with the color, maybe I should try another site -.- Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 04:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I'll have to use my other, slower computer since this is a mac. Also, man you move fast! 30 seconds after I publish it, and it said, 'you have new messagses' Icy, the toe was still huge on the Apprentice blanks. It needed to be smaller, like this:Silverstar 18:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Icy, when I'm adding the charcat templates to the pages, I give them colors like, Starclan would be yellow, the Dark forest would be black, and so on. You can change the colors of your characters if you want. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks so much Icy! -wugz- I'm an organized person. (most of the time xD) You're awesome, too, Icy. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Could I join EnchantedClan? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 15:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy, would it be okay if I used Sweety's picture for my profile pic on a website?Tigerfoot 22:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Facebook.Tigerfoot 22:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG, i'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. My sis got on my account when I got up for a minute. I will defienetely not use Sweety's pic. (Although it is awesome :D)Tigerfoot 23:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icewish!!! I know I'm asking a lot, but can you draw me a picture of Snowfoot? She looks like this: [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks= Just so you know I do not know templates very much I only know these kind {{Infobox|Picture|Name|Gender But thanks for the info I need at least an hour to think of a clan to go with cloudy but thanks anyway. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 18:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) drawing It's okay if you don't have the time or don't want to, but I saw Pricklestar got a drawing done by you and I was wondering if you could do my cat: Sunfire, sketch no colour. She is a golden tabby, med cat apprentice. Maybe you could do her collecting herbs or something. IDK ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) My friend joined the wiki. :) She's Skypelt20. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I got her into Warriors in the first place. :P ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Delete The Page, "Aiden"? Hey Icy, I was looking though the pages and I found Aiden's article. She belonged to Spottedpelt, but she's inactive now. Aiden isn't mentioned in the kittypet allegiances, so delete it, or put her up for adoption? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) wow your the founder of this wiki!!! cool!!! Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me stuff about your wiki before i edit? Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Family trees I saw those family trees and thought those were really awesome. How did you get them? Prickle! 22:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) is it okay if i made whitefur and Shadeclaw's page? (Brighttalons mom and dad) oh! and i also made her siblings (Swiftpaw and Stormstripe) Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I know x.x It just looks sloppy and unorganized without the templates on. I'm making the pages look nicer because (don't get mad at this o.e) Some of them don't look very good... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Figured I'd Tell You Like the title suggests, figured I should say why I might not be editing much when I'm on. Atleast, for a while. *cough* So yeah, know that feeling you get when some "friends" go behind your back first chance they get? Yeah, been there, done that. Literally. Apparently, they seem to want to go to the point of a "wiki war"... They kinda got me angry after seeing a blog one of my true friends made.... They apparently don't like it when someone recreates a page they originally created and then left that wiki all in all. In my opinion, if they didn't want the page to be recreated, they could've just said so... Don't you think? If you want more details, I'd prefer it to be asked in pm on chat. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Umm, Icy. Can you fix my sig? It's messed up and doesn't have a link to my user page or talk page.Tigerfoot 23:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:)Tigerfoot 23:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) my fail drawings i have one more i want to show you.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) if i can get it on the computer (because its being slow)Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC)